Star Child
by selenitey1
Summary: What if Harry wasn't the only baby Hagrid picked up that night? This is the story of Katherine, Voldemort's daughter. The Star Child


Hiya everyone. I had read this one story about Harry Potter and Voldie's daughter, so I decided to put a little twist on it.  
  
This is my first story, so be gentle. I'm not the best writer so don't expect too much.  
  
If you want to read my inspiration: Serenity, Voldemort's Child by Neo- Queen Rini.  
  
On to the Story ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Star Child: Family Prologue  
  
Privet Drive, Surrey, England Halloween Night, 1981  
  
Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall waited outside No.4 Privet Drive for Hagrid to arrive with a very special package. "Albus is it really safe to trust Hagrid with something so important as this? He has been known to be a bit careless." Dumbledore smiled, "I would trust Hagrid with my life Minerva, don't worry." Just then a roaring was heard. A huge motorcycle came into sight. Though the man astride it made it look minute. He landed, and climbed off the motorcycle with TWO bundles in his arms. "I got him Professor Dumbledore, sir. There was another kid there, though. A little girl." Flashback ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````` Godric's Hallow Halloween Night, 1981 Hagrid slowly makes his way to the rubble that was once the Potter home. Dumbledore had told him to retrieve young Harry from the rubble and take him to Surrey. All that he expected was rubble, bodies, and one crying baby boy. But what he saw now makes him catch his breath. There is already someone there, though he can't really be called a person. He looked more like a wisp of mist in the form of a man. He, or it, was kneeling on the ground and crying over a small black bundle. When the man didn't seem to hear him coming, Hagrid crept closer so that he could hear whet the man was saying. What he heard in the next five minutes would haunt him for the rest of his life. "My precious Katherine. I tried to give the world to you, but I failed. A mere boy has defeated the greatest Dark Lord of all time. I cannot give you everything that you deserve, because you are the most important thing to me. But there is one thing that I can give you, life. I will give you up for someone else to raise so that you will live. But when you go to Hogwarts, they will all fear you for who you are. Because you are Katherine Rosary Riddle, daughter of Lord Voldemort. And you will grow up to be the most powerful child in the world." With that, the man takes in a shuddering breath, "But I swear to you this Katherine. When I am strong again, I will come to you and take care of you like I should have as you were growing up. For when that time come, nothing will take you away from me. Everyone says that power comes before everything else for. That is where they are wrong. Because for you, my daughter, I would give up all of the power in the world. Because I love you above everything else. This is where we say goodbye. Until we meet again, my sweet Katherine." With that said, Voldemort, the Dark Lord, disappears never to be seen again for the next ten years. Only leaving behind fear and one lone child.  
  
End Flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Walking forward, Dumbledore peered at the bundles in Hagrid's arms. "This child is Harry." Dumbledore took the young boy from Hagrid's arms and handed him to Minerva. "This other one though, I think that I shall take her somewhere else." As he turned to get back on the motorcycle, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Let me have the baby Hagrid", ordered the calm voice of the aged headmaster. He took the other bundle from Hagrid's arms, and unwrapped the blanket from around her. The blanket was a black color with purple stitching. The baby girl, hardly more than a year old, wore robes of violet. Dumbledore could see that she had inky black hair, and eyes a strange shade of purple. He also noticed, as he unwrapped her further from the blanket, that she had a very strange mark on her neck. It was a star, very similar to the star of David. What was unusual about it was that it glowing a faint purple, so faint he barely noticed. He was so busy looking at her that he didn't even notice the blanket fall to the ground. McGonagall picked it up, and noticed it had words on it. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth. She handed the blanket to Dumbledore to read. It read:  
  
Katherine Rosary Riddle, born April 4, 1980 to Lord Voldemort and...  
  
The mother's name was ripped out. Frowning, he said to Hagrid, "So, this is why you didn't want to leave her here, but how did you know." Hagrid went on to tell of the events that had happened earlier that night. "What are we going to do with her sir?" asked Hagrid. "We will leave her here." Dumbledore said calmly, like it was the most oviouse thing to do." "What?! Albus you can't be serious! Leave her in the same house with Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived?! Her father just killed his parents and tried to kill him." McGonagall screeched. Dumbledore smiled, he had expected that. "Minerva, this child is not evil. I see it in her eyes. She's as innocent as they come. I believe that if she stays here with Harry and befriends him, then she will be less likely to join her father's side if the chance arrives." Dumbledore took a letter from his pocket, and made a quick change to it, asking the Dursley's to care for Katherine as well as Harry. Then he made his way to the steps, set down the two babies wrapped in blankets, slipped the note into Harry's blanket, and walked back to the others. "Well I guess there's no point in staying now." Said Dumbledore. McGonagall and Hagrid were wiping tears from their eyes and Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have lost their usual twinkle. Hagrid got back on the motorcycle, and took off. Minerva changed back into a cat, and took off. Dumbledore pulled his lighter thing from his pocket, clicked it once, and all the streetlights came back on. "Sleep well, Harry and Katherine; I will see you at Hogwarts." And with a swish of his cape, he was gone.  
  
That's All Folks. Was it good?!?! Plez review the story. I need reviews. Feed the psycho writer. Give me ideas, or flames. Just review. I can't write without 5 reviews. See you soon. Bye Bye for now  
  
Selenitey1000 


End file.
